


With Hands To See

by B_Uthoughtwrong



Series: Geralt, The Witcher, In Domestic Bliss... Kinda [8]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Blind!Reader, Blindness, Blurb, Drabble, Fluff, Reader-Insert, genderless reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26527600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Uthoughtwrong/pseuds/B_Uthoughtwrong
Summary: Horrible could not describe what you went through, losing one's sight is nothing light. And though Geralt does not discriminate with the direction of his snippy tone, he just can't bring himself to be even remotely sarcastic with you, and it's not because of your impairment.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader
Series: Geralt, The Witcher, In Domestic Bliss... Kinda [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694326
Kudos: 66





	With Hands To See

Geralt smelled flint and cheese on you when you passed by. It was an odd combination, but then again he didn't care for both your smell or you, at least at the time.

He was walking Roach off to the stables as he got ready to leave for a job.

Geralt remembers the ground was icy. He remembers the sound of someone slipping. He turned to where it came from and was alerted. But you had quick reflexes, he found. He didn't need to help you because you got ahold if a wooden beam to your right.

You wore brown clothes and an large, embarrassed grin. Your hair went to your eyes that were screwed shut in your expression. You gathered yourself and raised a hand by his side, "sorry to startle you."

With that, you walked away.

Geralt would then wander off to kill something and come back for the pay. He was already on his way out of town when he saw the familiar figure walking slowly with hands extended, reaching, feeling.

He watched for a moment on his horse.

It was then he realized you were blind.

He passed you actually, but then he stopped and turned to the direction you were going.

You gave a soft smile, "don't mind me. You best be on your way, witcher."

He knits his brows, "how do you know I'm a witcher?"

_"Emmm,_ I have a sensitive nose."

Geralt blinks slowly.

You continue your voyage.

"Where are you going?"

You turn to him and raise your hands. One of your palms finds Roach's head. The beautious beast enjoys the touch. You smile, "I'm going home."

He hums, "you normally pass through the woods?"

"I looked at some flowers."

_Looked._

Geralt stares and you give a bigger smile. "I used to see. It's one of the the only things I remember."

The thought made Geralt purse his lips together in a tight, thin line. "Let me bring you home."

Your rich and airy laughter is sticky and sweet to his ears. You shake your head, "I know where I'm going. I've been doing this since I was 12."

Geralt blinks and you shake your head, "It's quite a long story." You pull away and Roach huffs.

You raise a hand and wave in a slightly inaccurate direction. "Thank you for ridding of the monster in my town. I can finally roam and not have to worry about being eaten."

_Well, wolves still did exist._

You then turn about and walk right into a tree. Geralt immediately jumps off Roach and runs to you.

You are rubbing your forehead with giggles. He places a hand on your shoulder and leads you away from the tree trunk.

Your face flushes; your nose, cheeks, and ears burn red. "Sorry for startling you."

"That's the second time you've said so."

You make a sound of realization, "that was you."

He only examines your face, skipping a reply.

"Well, if that's the case, I think you should see me off home. I rarely have any trouble, and since this has happened twice when I was around you, this must be an omen of some sort."

"Do you believe in that?"

"Not really, but at least I can offer you some tea. Your skin is freezing."

Hmp _. You should worry about your own cold skin._

"Also, I like your horse."

"Thank you. Roach appreciates the compliment."

You then burst into laughter, honestly taking Geralt by surprise. _What's so funny?_

"You talk about your horse like that?"

"..."

"How weird,"

"..."

"I like you."

Geralt momentarily flinches at the idea, not knowing where that came from. He then begins to think you probably wouldn't have said that if you could see.

Nonetheless, he keeps to himself and walks you home.


End file.
